Rééducation
by Reiitan
Summary: "J'ai envie de baiser" Quand Sasuke et Itachi Uchiha expriment leurs désirs, ils le font toujours de manière classe et raffinée. Tellement raffinée, que Naruto et Deidara ont bien l'intention de se venger... En mettant à rude épreuve leur libido. "Deux semaines de privation? Je vais mourir!" SasuNaru, ItaDei, Yaoi, Humor, Romance, UA, Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Rééducation**

**Manga original: Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Bah, les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto-sama... Sérieux, s'ils étaient à moi, le manga aurait viré au yaoi direct, et j'aurais tué Sakura xD**

**Pairing: SasuNaru ItaDei**

**Rating: M Bah pour le langage et les potentiels lemons... Huhu... *bave***

**Genre: Humor, Romance, UA, Yaoi, Three-shot. **

**Note de l'auteur: Bon, bah, me revoilà pour une quatrième fic, xDD Naaaan, ne me tuez pas, j'abandonne pas les autres! Je les continue à mon rythme, c'est tout... U.U Nan, sérieux, l'idée m'est venue comme ça en regardant un "Gars, une fille"... (Oh merde, la référence O.O Nan sérieux, j'adore cette série xp) Le moment où Jean et Alex sont sur le canapé, regardant tranquillement la télé, lorsque Jean, alors que tout est calme, sors un "j'ai envie de baiser" de nulle part... Et Alex se plaint de son manque de romantisme Après avoir rigolé pendant trois heures, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de réutiliser cette situation avec les personnages de Naruto. Et voilà! Un premier chapitre fraîchement écrit, en espérant que ça vous plaise! :) Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha, filaient le parfait amour. Ça, tout le monde en était certain. Quatre années de vie commune, quatre années de rivalité, quatre années d'amour. Au début, personne ne pensait un seul instant que ces deux énergumènes, qui ne manquaient jamais une seule occasion de se mettre sur la gueule, pourraient un jour se lier d'amour. Tout avait en fait commencé le jour ou Naruto s'était fait passer pour le petit copain d'Hinata, histoire de faire réagir Kiba, qui lui, ignorait tout des sentiments de la belle.

Malgré que Sasuke fusse totalement au courant de cette supercherie, il n'avait cependant pas supporté le fait de voir la jeune Hyuuga se pencher sur son blond pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Dans un élan de possessivité, le ténébreux avait tiré le bras du blond, l'emmenant jusqu'à chez lui, pour lui montrer ô combien il n'était qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il le lui avait montré avec différents mots, mais aussi avec différentes positions…

Enfin, bref. N'épiloguons pas sur ce sujet, voulez-vous.

Donc, nous disions donc que cela faisait quatre années que nos deux compères vivaient ensemble. En effet, ils partageaient leur vie dans un splendide appartement fraichement rénové du quartier chic de Konoha. Sasuke dirigeait avec son frère une multinationale : « Uchiha's Corp. », et Naruto était maître de conférence dans une université. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil, corrigeant quelques copies. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour effectuer un besoin naturel, son petit ami, Sasuke, l'interpella.

« -Hey ! Dobe ! Appela Sasuke, qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon, vêtu d'un léger peignoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, teme ? Sonda Naruto, relevant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. »

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas tout de suite, scrutant son homme de haut en bas. Cette attitude soutira un léger haussement de sourcil au blond, qui se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun.

« -Bon, t'accouche, teme ?

-J'ai envie de baiser. Répondit Sasuke du tac au tac. »

Silence. Naruto écarquilla ses prunelles azurées au possible, et détailla son petit ami comme un cadavre. Non pas que Naruto était vierge de toute relation sexuelle, il était d'ailleurs bien habitué au sport de chambre avec Sasuke, mais seulement… Que… qu'elle était cette immondice, toute dépourvue d'élégance et de finesse qui osait sortir de la bouche de son copain ? Non, attendez, il avait sûrement mal entendu. Réessayons.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Questionna Naruto d'un air dépassé.

Sasuke soupira devant la lenteur d'esprit du blond.

-J'ai dit que je voulais baiser. C'est pas assez clair ? »

Deuxième silence. Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté, et pris une des expressions qui faisait la fierté des Uzumaki. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le visage de trois quart, un sourcil levé, l'autre légèrement courbé vers le bas, un œil à moitié plissé, tandis que l'autre était grand ouvert. Le voir comme ça, ne présageait rien de bon. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il lâcha un :

« -Quoi ? »

Mais attention, pas le « quoi » tout simple qui intime poliment à une personne de répéter car vous avez eut une légère défaillance auditive, qui vous a entravé dans la compréhension d'une phrase. Non. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était le « quoi », qui intime chaudement de reformuler une phrase d'une manière des plus correctes, pour ne pas effrayer vos soyeux tympans habitués à un langage des plus soutenu, sous peine de recevoir un coup de pied au derrière des mieux placés.

Vous nous direz sans doute que monsieur Uzumaki, connu pour son vocabulaire varié et très imagé, n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour avoir la prétention d'utiliser ce « quoi », mais lorsque vos tympans vrillent à l'entente de cette abomination flasque, vaseuse, vile et dépourvue de toute classe que nous nommerons « j'ai envie de baiser », vous ne pouvez qu'avoir cette réaction.

Non, non, ne le niez pas. Mais passons. Revenons à la situation principale.

« -Tu soûles, usuratonkachi. Souffla Sasuke. Je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de baiser. Je veux te prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur la table du salon. Alors installe-toi, qu'on perde pas de temps. »

Et tout ça, lâché d'un ton des plus neutres.

Sasuke Uchiha dans toute sa grâce.

Naruto dévisagea son vis-à-vis, totalement hébété.

« -Sasuke, le romantisme, ça te parle un peu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher le romantisme dans « j'ai envie de baiser » ?! Héla Sasuke, perdant patience.

-C'est bien ce que je te reproche, teme ! Lança le blond. Y a aucun romantisme, là-dedans ! « J'ai envie de baiser », nan mais t'as vu ça où, toi ? »

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Son membre pulsait ardemment dans son boxer, priant pour qu'il puisse se soulager dans l'antre du blond. Blond, qui n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre.

« -Parle pas de romantisme, dobe. Surtout pas toi. Qui est-ce qui m'excite de façon des plus suggestives, quand je rentre du boulot, ou qui hurle des choses vraiment osées pendant qu'on baise ?

-Je te signale que lorsque je t'allume, teme, je le fait de manière sensuelle. Et quand je hurle lorsque l'on **fait l'amour, **c'est à cause du plaisir, baka ! Or, cet épouvantable « j'ai envie de baiser », n'a rien de sensuel, ni d'excitant ! »

Sasuke passa souplement une main dans sa chevelure noire, roulant les yeux au plafond, dans un soupir des plus élégants.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Naruto ? D'habitude, quand je te saute dessus, tu ne refuses jamais.

-Là tu ne m'a pas sauté dessus, tu m'as littéralement dit que t'avais envie de baiser ! Bonjour la classe !

-Mais où est-ce que ça te dérange ? Me dis pas que t'as pas envie !

-Non, je n'ai pas envie. Mais toi, Sasuke, tu as très envie de baiser, non ?

-Evidemment, dobe ! C'est ce que je te dis depuis quatre heures !

-Eh bien tu baiseras avec ta main droite. Termina l'Uzumaki. »

Le ténébreux regarda le blond, totalement estomaqué. C'était une blague ? Naruto se refusait à lui ? Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

« -Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Non monsieur. Rétorqua Naruto en regardant froidement son copain. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il enfila prestement ses chaussures, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivit par un Uchiha totalement abasourdi.

« -Holà, holà ! Tu vas où comme ça, dobe ? Interrogea le brun.

-Prendre l'air. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton neutre, sans lui prêter aucun regard. »

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie, claquant férocement la porte après son passage.

Sasuke resta plusieurs minutes dans l'entrée, à fixer la porte comme un abruti, la bouche bouée.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

XXXXXXXXX

Tout comme Sasuke et Naruto, Deidara et Itachi Uchiha, filaient le parfait amour. Malgré la possessivité exubérante d'Itachi envers son joli blond, tout allait bien entre depuis quatre ans, jour pour jour. Enfin, presque. Dans la magnifique villa que partageaient les deux mâles, si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre une voix s'élevant démesurément.

« -Non, non, et NON ! Bordel de merde ! S'écria Deidara, fixant d'un air furieux son petit copain.

-Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu me fais Dei ? S'énerva Itachi. Depuis quand tu te refuses à moi, c'est un gag ou quoi ? »

Ledit Dei, faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent dangereusement.

« -Itachi… Siffla le blond d'un air menaçant que le brun n'aimait pas tellement. Généralement, c'est ce qui précédait une de ses très grosses crises de colère.

-… Tu oses me dire que je joue la comédie ? N'est-ce pas moi qui devrais te le reprocher ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Sonda Itachi, fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? Attends, je vais t'expliquer : Toi, Itachi Uchiha, débarques dans la cuisine, de ton air nonchalant. Pendant que je fais la vaisselle, tu t'approches de moi, lentement, et tu oses me souffler dans l'oreille… cette… cette chose épouvantable, putride, immonde… qu'est cette phrase… « J'ai envie de baiser »… »

Deidara avait fourré ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, les tortillant maladroitement, la tête rejetée en arrière, une expression totalement dépassée sur le faciès. Ce grand amant de l'art, qui était d'ailleurs maître de conférences dans la même université de Naruto -l'Uzumaki était département littérature, Deidara histoire de l'art-, ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Lui, qui depuis sa tendre enfance, avait été habitué aux douces caresses auditives que pouvaient contenir l'Enka, la musique classique, les chansons lyriques… entendre cette immondice totalement dépourvue de délicatesse était une véritable abomination pour ses tympans.

Itachi leva un sourcil, et regarda son petit ami d'un air perplexe. Attendez, il faisait tout une histoire, juste parce que sa requête manquait d'élégance ? Pourtant, lorsque le brun prenait sauvagement le blond par derrière, et le pilonnait sans relâche contre la table, il n'y avait absolument rien d'élégant. Et Deidara ne s'en plaignait sûrement pas. Encore mieux, il en redemandait. Alors où était diable le problème ?! Itachi traduisit ses pensées.

« -Dei, arrête un peu de faire ta vierge effarouchée. Soupira l'Uchiha d'un ton las. Lorsque je te prends sur la table ou dans la douche, ce n'est pas élégant du tout, et là, t'en fais tout un plat. Je ne pige pas.

-C'est pas élégant mais c'est ultra excitant, c'est encore mieux ! Renchérit le blond. Mais là, dans « j'ai envie de baiser » où est la sensualité, où est l'élégance ?! Le pire, LE PIRE, c'est que non seulement, tu oses me déclarer cette horreur, mais en plus, tu le fais d'un ton neutre et lent, comme si tu me disais : « je vais au marché » ! Putain, mais c'est pas sexy du tout, ça ! Je t'ai connu plus romantique, Itachi ! »

Le concerné soupira bruyamment. Il commençait à perdre patience devant la réticence de son copain. Il avait sa libido à satisfaire, lui !

« -Mais où tu veux de la putain de romance dans « j'ai envie de baiser » ?! Beugla le brun. Je veux te prendre, maintenant, tout de suite, et je te le dis ! Ça s'arrête là, point barre ! »

Deidara croisa les bras, et toisa son petit copain d'un air meurtrier. Le ténébreux n'appréciait pas tellement ce regard. Ça sentait la grève du sexe à plein nez.

« -Allez Dei, arrête… Viens, je sais que t'en as envie… Susurra-t-il d'un ton sensuel, contre l'oreille du blond. »

Malgré sa petite tentative de rattrapage, Deidara lui accorda un regard froid pour toute réponse.

« -Puisque monsieur Uchiha a tant de mal à tenir sa libido en laisse, il ira la délivrer à l'aide de sa main droite. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Ou, si tu veux, j'ai confectionné une nouvelle poupée. T'auras qu'à te vider les couilles avec. »

Itachi lui lança un regard complètement effaré. Il se figea quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Deidara en profita pour enfiler des chaussures et se diriger vers la sortie de la demeure. Voyant que le blond s'apprêtait à sortir, le brun sortit soudainement de sa mini inertie, et accourut au près de son cher et tendre qui allait refermer la porte derrière lui.

« -Tu pars où comme ça, là, Dei ? S'affola Itachi.

-Je pars remplacer mes tympans que tu as totalement anéantis, grâce à tes paroles si douces et charmeuses.

-Attends, tu vas me faire la gueule, là ?

-Et pas des moindre ! Termina Deidara, claquant brutalement la porte au nez de son petit ami. »

Itachi demeurait bouche bée, face à la porte de l'entrée. Jamais il n'avait vu son Deidara aussi irrité.

XXXXXXXXXX

« -Mais si, je te jure, Naruto ! Insista Deidara d'un ton colérique. Il me l'a aussi sorti de but en blanc, comme ça. Il me prend pour qui ? Pour un chien ?

-Décidément ! Ils sont tous pareils ces Uchiha ! Persifla l'Uzumaki Ils nous prennent pour des vide-couilles ou quoi ?!

-Grave… Non mais sérieux… « J'ai envie de baiser »… En plus, il ose me demander où est le problème ! S'offusqua l'artiste. Il se paie ma tête, cet Itachi-baka !

-Même Sasuke ne voit pas où est le souci. Et quand je lui évoque le manque de romantisme, il me dit qu'il n'y a pas raison de le chercher, il veut baiser et c'est tout. Ça m'a mis hors de moi.

-Je te comprends ! Ils veulent jouer aux mâles dominateurs avec nous, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça : Ils vont se manger une belle grève du sexe de trois mois. Ils comprendront leur douleur. »

Telle était la conversation de deux blonds au bord de l'hystérie. Après avoir quitté tous les deux leur chez-soi, ils s'étaient rencontrés totalement par hasard sur la place publique de Konoha. Ils s'étaient assis au bord de la fontaine, et se plaignaient de leur situation depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes.

« -Attends, j'ai mieux. Fit Naruto, un petit sourire en coin. On a qu'à les exciter comme des dingues pendant plusieurs semaines, sans l'occasion de leur laisser faire quoique ce soit ? »

Deidara écarquilla les yeux, et fixa son homologue pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

« -Mais attends, c'est absolument génial, comme idée !

-N'est-ce pas ? Leurs hormones vont souffrir… Ricana Naruto. »

Les deux blonds s'échangèrent des regards sadiques et sournois, avec un sourire malicieux collé au visage.

Oh oui, les hormones de nos deux Uchiha allaient vraiment souffrir…

* * *

**Ohohoho... Finalement nos deux blonds sont vraiment très sadiques... En même temps, je les comprends... Vous réagiriez comment vous, si on vous sortait ça, comme ça, de but en blanc xDD Enfin bref! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, et j'attends de voir vos impressions! A la semaine prochaine, et merci d'avoir lu! ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que nos deux blonds favoris ficelaient tranquillement leurs petites magouilles, Sasuke avait invité son frère à sortir dehors. Les deux Uchiha étaient en plein débat. Le sujet ? La soudaine froideur de leurs compagnons, bien évidemment. Nos deux compères ne voyaient absolument pas ce que la phrase « j'ai envie de baiser » avait de froissant. En même temps, ces deux riches de naissance, avaient toujours été habitués à recevoir ce qu'ils voulaient dans un claquement de doigts, en temps et en heure. Alors au Diable toutes les mièvreries et petites manières inutiles. Ils voulaient quelque chose, ils l'obtenaient. Ça s'arrêtait là. Malheureusement, les deux frères étaient très mal tombés avec leurs deux blonds à très fort caractère.

« -Bah, c'est la même chose pour moi. Argua Itachi. Deidara est parti de la maison, en me jetant un sale regard.

-Décidément, ces blonds… Souffla Sasuke. Ils chipotent pour un rien… Du coup j'ai dû me la mettre derrière l'oreille, vu que Naruto s'est barré…

-Hmph ! Crois-moi que tu n'es pas le seul à être frustré ! Railla son aîné en relevant le menton. »

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps. Malgré la colère froide de leurs petits amis, ils ne culpabilisaient pas pour autant. Leur libido avait tellement été frustrée, qu'ils remettaient la faute sur les manières inutiles que faisaient les deux blonds.

« -Non mais sérieux, quoi ! Naruto est vraiment mal placé pour me faire une leçon de finesse ! S'emporta le cadet. Il est le gars le plus malpoli que je connaisse après cet abruti de Kiba !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke. Fit Itachi. On aura qu'à les coincer, et les amener vers le lit. Quand il s'agit d'action, ils ne peuvent pas résister. »

Le plus jeune posa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« -Hn, pas faux. Sourit-il. »

S'ils savaient que ça ne serait pas aussi facile qu'ils le prétendaient. Sasuke sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit, et consulta ses messages.

« -Un message de Naruto ? S'interrogea-t-il, perplexe. »

Son grand frère haussa un sourcil et vint se pencher à côté de lui, jetant un œil à l'écran.

_« -Deidara et moi avons pris des billets pour séjourner pendant deux semaines dans un hôtel, à Suna. Bien évidemment, nous en avons aussi pris pour toi et Itachi. On part demain matin, alors prépare tes bagages, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de le faire. A ce soir, teme ! »_

Les deux Uchiha restèrent perplexes. Deux semaines de séjour à Suna ? D'où ça sortait ? Ne faisaient-ils pas la gueule tout à l'heure, il y à peine trente minutes ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils calmés et qu'ils voulaient excuser leur crise d'hystérie précédente ? Les deux frères en étaient persuadés. Deux semaines à Suna, une ville des plus chaudes du pays, connue pour son climat plus que généreux toute l'année, ses plages de sable fin, ses piscines, ses merveilleux hôtels… Les deux bruns s'en réjouirent assez rapidement… Finalement, deux semaines à Suna équivoqueraient à deux semaines de sexe intensif ?! Mais c'était absolument génial ! Leur libido en serait plus que satisfaite ! Itachi et Sasuke se dépêchèrent de retourner chez eux, avec des pensées très lubriques à l'esprit.

Dieu, qu'ils étaient naïfs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« - ''Ok dobe. J'ai prévenu Itachi''. Fit Naruto en verrouillant son portable.

-Bon bah, c'est parfait alors ! S'exclama Deidara en frappant des mains, tout enthousiaste. On va mettre en marche notre plan demain, okay ?

-Y a pas de souci ! Répondit l'Uzumaki. Bon, je vais renter à la maison faire mes valises, sinon je vais avoir la flemme ce soir.

-D'ac' ! A demain, Naru ! Salua Deidara en tapant l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

-Yup ! On se retrouve à la gare ! »

Deidara regarda son ami repartir de son côté, tout en pouffant doucement.

« -Ah… Naruto, si je t'avais su si sadique… Ricana joyeusement le blond. »

De son côté, l'Uzumaki était arrivé à destination d'un pas tranquille. Il se repassait en tête les plans sournois qu'il avait mit en place avec Deidara pour les deux semaines à Suna. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glousser bêtement. Ah… Les deux Uchiha allaient vraiment souffrir…

Il planta dans un mouvement souple ses clés dans la serrure, pour la tourner par la suite. Il pénétra d'un pas nonchalant dans sa demeure en sifflotant. L'Uchiha n'était pas dans le salon. Pas étonnant, il devait sûrement être en train de préparer ses sacs avec une motivation sans faille. Le blond entra donc dans leur chambre, et comme il s'y attendait, son brun était assit sur le lit, une pile de vêtements à sa droite, et deux valises devant lui. Une petite lueur vive brillait au fond de ses encres noires, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'Uzumaki.

« -Eh ben ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi motivé pour faire des valises, teme ! Pouffa Naruto d'un ton espiègle, en s'adossant contre un mur, les bras croisés. »

Sasuke releva la tête, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« -Evidemment, dobe ! Deux semaines à Suna, cette ville paradisiaque ! J'ai hâte de faire quelques « petites activités » avec toi, là-bas… Siffla-t-il d'un ton langoureux.

Naruto feignit un rire coquin.

« - Surtout que je t'ai préparé une petite surprise une fois là-bas… Susurra le blond d'un ton toujours aussi charnel. »

Il planta ses perles azurées dans celles céruléennes du brun. Ce dernier se leva brutalement, et avala la distance qui le séparait de son petit copain.

Il posa ses mains opalines sur les hanches du blond, en le collant au mur, et rapprocha son bassin.

« -Oh ? Et je peux savoir qu'elle est cette surprise ? Questionna l'Uchiha d'une voix suave. »

Sa libido commençait déjà à s'éveiller.

Le rictus de l'Uzumaki ne fit que s'agrandir. Un sourire plein de malice et de sadisme, que Sasuke croyait coquin. C'était qu'il connaissait drôlement mal son copain.

« -Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise, baka ! Rit Naruto en repoussant son brun. Allez, fini tes valises, moi je vais faire les miennes.

-Fais pas ton rabat-joie, on a toute la soirée, non ? On pourrait en profiter pour…

-C'est non. Contesta Naruto d'un ton catégorique, mais en gardant toujours le même sourire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'offusqua le brun.

-Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, est un vrai tue-l'amour. Alors tu es puni pour ce soir.

-Rho, allez, Naru… Souffla Sasuke dans une moue presque suppliante.

-Pleurniche pas, teme ! Tu te rattraperas demain, non ? Fit Naruto d'un ton taquin. Puis encore les autres jours aussi ? On a deux semaines, je te rappelle… »

Sasuke fixa son petit ami quelque instant, avant qu'un petit rictus lubrique ne se forme sur son visage.

« -Hn… »

Naruto quitta la pièce dans un petit rire, pour aller préparer à manger dans la cuisine. De son côté, le brun rangeait ses vêtements, tout en pensant aux différentes positions qu'il pourrait tester pendant deux semaines avec son compagnon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout comme Naruto, Deidara était rentré chez lui, d'une joie mauvaise. Il virevoltait jovialement à travers la maison, balançant ses mèches or dans les airs, dans un sifflotement guilleret.

Il était tout excité à l'idée de faire souffrir son abruti d'Itachi qui ne connaissait décidément rien aux bonnes manières. Sa vengeance n'en serait plus que délicieuse. Il retrouva Itachi dans le salon, assit sur le canapé, qui rangeait ses habits dans de grands sacs, d'un air déterminé. L'amusement de Deidara s'accentua.

« -Hé hé ! Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, à ce que je vois ! Railla l'artiste en s'asseyant près de son copain. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, avec une lueur libidineuse dans les yeux.

« -Oh que non, mon cher ! Deux semaines dans un endroit chaud comme Suna, équivalent à deux semaines d'activités chaudes, non ? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Murmura sensuellement Itachi. »

Deidara se contenta de regarder malicieusement son compagnon, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer.

« -Petit pervers… Gloussa-t-il seulement. »

Pour toute réponse, Itachi approcha lentement son visage du sien, et posa une main sur sa joue. Deidara eut tôt fait de le couper dans son élan. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et repoussa ses épaules en arrière.

« -Que…

-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ce soir, mon chou. Déclara Deidara d'un ton ferme, qui contrastait avec l'expression amusée de son visage.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Sonda Itachi en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien… Je suis toujours un peu fâché pour tout à l'heure.

-Dei…

-MAIS, je te laisse l'occasion de te rattraper dés demain. Après tout, Suna est l'endroit rêvé pour laisser éclater notre désir, non ? »

Une petite étincelle scintilla dans les yeux de l'Uchiha.

-Et puis… Tu auras toute la nuit pour réfléchir à d'autres positions, non ? Ajouta le blond.

-Oh… Maintenant que tu le dis… Siffla son copain d'un ton obscène.

-Ah, tu vois, maintenant ? Bon, je te laisse, je dois terminer de corriger des copies. »

Le jeune artiste se leva du canapé pour rejoindre sa chambre, et exécuter son travail. Alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement devant son bureau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner :

« -Ah… ces deux semaines de vacances tombent vraiment bien… Mon petit Itachi, si tu crois que ce séjour te sera bénéfique, tu te trompes lourdement… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huit-heures trente à la gare de Konoha. Itachi et Deidara étaient arrivés les premiers, et attendaient Naruto et Sasuke. Alors que l'artiste débordait d'énergie, son petit ami au contraire, arrivait à peine garder les yeux ouverts, tant ses paupières étaient lourdes. En même temps, passer toute une nuit à réfléchir à quinze nouvelles positions sexuelles n'était pas de tout repos.

« -Yo, Dei et Itachi ! Cria Naruto qui venait d'arriver avec Sasuke.

-Naru ! Sasuke ! Enfin vous voilà, tous les deux ! S'exclama Deidara en voyant le couple arriver. »

Il enlaça amicalement Naruto, avant de saluer Sasuke. Ce dernier, tout comme son frère, semblait totalement exténué. Des cernes noirs pendaient en dessous de ses yeux, lui faisant perdre un peu de sa classe « Uchihesque ». Deidara s'en amusa.

« -Bah alors, Sasuke ? C'est pas la grande forme, on dirait ! »

Le concerné lui adressa un regard nonchalant, avant de répondre d'un ton lent :

« -Manque de sommeil. »

Naruto échangea un regard amusé avec le blond aux cheveux longs.

« -Sérieux ? Comme Itachi, dis-donc ! »

L'Uzumaki éclata de rire, alors que susnommé Itachi haussa à peine les épaules en se frottant les yeux. La sirène de la gare retentit, prévenant les passagers qu'il était temps de monter à bord du train. Les quatre adultes ne se firent à prier, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Deidara et Naruto avaient ingénieusement choisit de se mettre à côté, laissant les deux frères s'asseoir ensemble. A peine le fessier posé sur les sièges, que ces derniers s'endormirent aussitôt.

« -Eh beh, ils ont le sommeil facile, ces deux-là… Souffla Deidara.

-Pff ! Ils ont dû passer la nuit à penser à des trucs cochons. Chuchota l'Uzumaki en gloussant dans l'oreille de son homologue. »

L'artiste s'esclaffa doucement.

« -Tu m'étonnes ! Fit-il à voix basse. En tout cas, mieux vaut les laisser rêver un moment, avant que leurs désillusions ne les ravagent… »

Naruto lui jeta une œillade malicieuse, avant de regarder les paysages défiler à travers la vitre.

Il avait vraiment hâte d'arriver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trente-cinq degrés. Un soleil de plomb. Pas l'ombre d'un nuage. Un immense ciel bleu se reflétant dans une mer turquoise. Une large plage de sable fin blanc. Des terrasses de restaurants saisonniers à perte de vue, des hôtels luxueux fleurissant sur toute la proximité de la plage, des jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes en maillot de bain à tous les coins de rue. Des vendeurs de glaces, de beignets, de bouées se promenant joyeusement près de la mer. Suna. Voilà où nos quatre compères étaient arrivé après avoir quitté la gare il y a quinze minutes.

Les deux blonds s'émerveillaient devant la beauté de ce décor, tandis que les deux bruns, à présent bien éveillés, étaient pleine ébullition dans leur for intérieur. Voilà. Ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à poser les bagages, et… Ils pourraient joyeusement « fêter » leur arrivée.

« -Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être rejoindre notre hôtel, nan ? Interrogea jovialement Naruto.

-Ouep ! J'en ai ma claque de trainer mes valises ! Se plaignit Deidara.

Les deux piles blondes foncèrent avec entrain vers leur hôtel, suivis leurs petits amis qui marchaient d'un pas nonchalant.

Arrivés à leur lieu de séjour, nos quatre compères passèrent à la réception pour récupérer les clés de leurs chambres, et se dirigèrent vers ces dernières.

Sasuke ne perdit pas son temps : Il empoigna brutalement Naruto, et pénétra avec lui dans la chambre, refermant à double tour derrière lui. Il plaqua sauvagement le blond contre le mur, ne prenant même pas en note l'incroyable grandeur de la pièce. La chambre était joliment tapissée d'une moquette rouge bordeaux, et les murs étaient en bois beige. Les rayons du soleil traversaient les grandes fenêtres doubles vitrées, positionnées au dessus d'un grand lit deux places, recouvert d'une épaisse couette pourpre, avec des broderies dorées. Le sommier était fait de bois de chênes, et semblait très solide. Se trouvaient aussi dans la pièce une très large penderie, qui permettait de ranger une quantité inimaginable de vêtement, et une commode en rotin était mise à disposition près du lit. La suite était bien évidemment équipée d'une salle de bain avec W.C et d'une véranda.

Nous disions donc que Sasuke se fichait pas mal de tout ce luxe apparent, car tout ce qu'il le préoccupait à l'instant, c'était de « défleurir » une nouvelle fois son petit copain.

Petit copain qui, en bon gros sadique qu'il était, le stoppa net dans son élan, en le repoussant doucement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, impatient.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Sans un mot, l'Uzumaki contourna son petit ami, tout en gardant les yeux dans les siens. L'Uchiha s'étonna de ce comportement.

« -Bon, Naruto, tu vas me dire ce qui…

-Pas de sexe pendant deux semaines. Trancha le blond d'un ton neutre. »

Sasuke élargit ses prunelles noires au possible. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant ? Qu'était-ce cette abomination, ce sacrilège, ce blasphème, qui venait de sortir de la bouche du blond ? Il avait sûrement mal entendu. Réessayons.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu viens… de dire… ? Bégaya-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Pas de sexe tout le long de notre séjour. C'est assez clair, non ? »

Silence. La mine du corbeau se décomposa petit à petit. C'était une blague ? Pas de sexe pendant deux semaines ? L'Uzumaki se foutait de sa gueule !

« -Naruto… Arrête de te payer ma tête, c'est pas drôle.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi. J'ai décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de sexe pendant deux semaines, et il n'y en aura pas. Point.

-Et pourquoi ? Me dis pas que c'est encore à cause d'hier ?

-Hm… J'sais pas… Ironisa le blond en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Nan… Naruto, tu peux pas me faire ça… Balbutia Sasuke, d'une voix cassée, comme s'il allait pleurer.

-Je vais me gêner… Deux semaines de privation, ce sera ta véritable punition. »

Sasuke fixa son petit ami dans les yeux, totalement hébété. Naruto en profita pour s'approcher de lui, et déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'enfuir rapidement de la chambre, comme si de rien était. Le corbeau se figea totalement, les yeux écarquillés au possible, la bouche bée, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Une goutte de sueur dévala le long de sa tempe, avant qu'il ne bredouille d'une voix inaudible :

« -Deux… deux semaines de privation… ? »

Il se tut. Après cinq minutes de silence, il posa brutalement les genoux à terre, et rejeta sa tête en arrière, accrochant fermement ses mains à ses cheveux.

« -Deux semaines de privation ?! Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiir ! »

A l'entente du cri désespéré de l'Uchiha, Naruto éclata de rire dans le couloir. Son amusement augmenta de surcroît, lorsqu'il aperçut Itachi, à terre, s'accrochant aux jambes de Deidara qui tentait avec difficulté de marcher.

« -Bordel, mais Itachi, lâche-moi ! Vociféra le blond, une veine pulsant violemment contre sa tempe.

-Deux semaines sans sexe ?! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Deidaraaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Itachi d'un ton désespéré que Naruto n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

L'Uchiha avait les yeux incroyablement élargit, des gouttes de sueur dévalaient son visage, et son teint était plus que blanc.

Pour le coup, il avait perdu toute sa classe « uchihesque ». L'artiste finit enfin par se dégager, et imposa le plus de distance possible entre lui et son petit ami.

« -Aucune négociation possible, Itachi. Déclara Deidara d'un ton catégorique. »

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

« -Bon, Naru ? On sort un peu ? Y a un casino pas loin.

-Aucun souci ! Agréa le blond en rejoignant son homologue. »

C'est donc sur la fin de cette phrase, que nos deux blonds préférés quittèrent le couloir de l'hôtel, bras dessus, bras dessous, laissant un Itachi agoniser sur le sol, sous l'œil hébété des passants, et un Sasuke Uchiha qui s'égosillait la voix à crier des « Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! ».

Ces deux semaines d'abstinence allaient être très dures…

* * *

**Pardoooooooooon pour le retard ! Je suis extrêmement désolée, mais avec la reprise, j'ai été totalement retardé ! Je pensais pouvoir gérer, mais mes révisions se sont enchaînées les unes après les autres, et donc voilà, quoi… Non ! Je rassure tout de suite les lecteurs, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, et je ne compte pas le faire ! Jamais je ne me permettrais d'abandonner un travail sans prévenir ! Je tiens aussi à rassurer les lecteurs de « You are Mine », que je n'ai pas non plus abandonné son écriture, car je m'y mets dés ce soir ! Le chapitre 6 sortira surement mercredi, vendredi, ou bien samedi ! J'espère que vous serez patients !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce chapitre, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais je vous assure, que pour le troisième, et dernier chapitre (c'est un three-shot, dois-je rappeler), qu'il sera bien long ! C'est pour cela que je vais mettre beaucoup de temps à le sortir, et je m'en excuse en avance ! Pardoooon / je suis vraiment pas douée….**

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas en avoir 18 pour un seul chapitre ! (Je crois que c'est fanfic fr qui m'a traumatisé avec ses 3 reviews par chapitre xD) Je remercie aussi les gens qui ont mis en favori, et qui suive cette histoire ! Je vous aime ! Surtout toi Gaya972, mangetsu 1023, et Kawaii-sama ! (D'ailleurs, Kawaii, t'aurais pas un e-mail ? J'aimerais répondre à tes reviews qui me font exploser de rire)**

**Nanadu33980 : L'idée de la danse érotique est une très bonne idée !**

**ElianaHime : Oh oui ! Vive les deux blonds sadiques, qui vont vraiment faire craquer les Uchiha dans le dernier chapitre !**

**Lovelessnaru-chan : C'est vrai que les deux bruns n'ont pas assuré pour le coup… En plus, ils culpabilisent même pas… xD**

**Neliana : Oh oui ! VIVE CHOUCHOU ET LOULOU ! Je vénère cette série plus que tout, qui aide mon esprit tordu à se former de jour en jour. Je rigolais tellement une fois devant un épisode, que mes parents se demandaient si j'étais vraiment leur fille…**

**Merci aussi à : Camille, sylnodel, Kiyuki80 (j'adore ton pseudo ! :p) WoodyBoo, angel-944, ana chan, My sweet dream, coco91, loveyaoi-15, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, Kapress.**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. ^w^**

**Kicyuuuuu ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre que je me hâterai d'écrire !**


End file.
